


Hamilton Family Reunion

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton FNAF [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Modern, Murder, Springtrap - Freeform, alex is circus baby, ennard - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, james hamilton sr is springtrap, james jr gets scooped, rachel is ballora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hamilton Family has been separated for thirty years, ever since they all died, but what happens when a certain person "Me", brings them together for a family reunion? What will the outcome be? Will they overcome the past and start again?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Rachel Faucette Buck & Alexander Hamilton & James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), Rachel Faucette Buck/James Hamilton Sr. (c.1718-1799)
Series: Hamilton FNAF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937269
Kudos: 6





	1. Bringing Them Back Together

**James Hamilton Sr POV**

James was bored. He had been stuck in the safe room for thirty years now and he was sure he had gone crazy. And he was also stuck in his animatronic suit since he had died of a spring lock failure and he had decided that maybe he should just name himself SpringTrap since the springs killed him and it was like a trap.

"Hiya Jamie." Said a voice.

James groaned. It was GlitchTrap. He hated him, he was like a virus in his head and he had fallen for his damn stupid lie saying he could bring back his son, Alex, and his wife, Rachel back to life, in exchange for that he had to kill some children. He had agreed foolishly and in the process of it he had gotten himself killed and he didn't even have his family back expect for his son James Jr but he hadn't seen him for a long time.

"What do you want GlitchTrap?" James asked.

"Well, I could get you out of there-" GlitchTrap started.

"No!' James said. "You lied to me last time and you didn't flipping bring them back!" He shouted as he stood up.

GlitchTrap frowned. "Aww, you're no fun, well bye Jamie!" He then glitched out.

James signed, soon a bright flash appeared and he disappeared.  
 **Alexander Hamilton POV**

Alex was walking around at Sister Location, feeling down. 

"What's the matter, Alex?" His mother Rachel asked as she danced towards him, well Ballora did since his mother was in an animatronic just like him.

"Its nothing, it's just that, I miss home," Alex said.

His mother frowned. "Well, maybe we could try to visit our old house." She offered.

Alex lit up at that. "Yes please!" but before they could leave, a bright flash appeared and Alex and Rachel disappeared.

**James Hamilton Jr POV**

James signed as he walked back into the family house from the grocery store.

"Hey, James," Ennard said from the living room, upside down.

"Hi Ennard," James said, as he carried groceries.

"Got the exotic butter?" Ennard asked.

"Yep." He said as he handed him the exotic butter.

"Thanks, James," Ennard said as he went into a vent.

James signed he and Ennard had come into a neutral agreement ever since he found out that Ennard was inside him and since he needed Ennard to help keep him alive, well he is dead, but he needed Ennard so he doesn't be dead like not undead. He wished his family was here with him as he sat down on the couch.

Then a bright flash appeared and James Jr disappeared.

"Hey, James-" Started Ennard from the vent but paused when he didn't see him. "Where did he go?" He asked.


	2. 1

**James Jr POV**

James was confused.

First, he had been at the house and then he had been teleported to a room with other people.

He looked around and he was sure he saw Alex.

”Alex?” James asked hesitantly.

Alex turned around and gasped. “JAMES!” He shouted as he ran towards him, nearly knocking him over when he hugs him.

"James?" asked his mother as she walked towards them.

James smiled. "Hey mom,", his mom then ran towards him and hugged him too.

"Rachel?" asked a voice. He froze. He knew that voice.

"James." His mother said.

It was his father.

His mother then walked towards him and slapped him.

"You-you idiot!" his mother said as she broke down. “Where were you?” She demanded. “I waited for thirty years for you to come back and I thought.”

Soon, James, father had his mother in his arms. “Shh, Rachel, I was trapped in a safe room for thirty years.”

His mother looked at him in shock. Soon she continued to sob.   
Alex looked at James. “Should we give them space or?”

”I think we should give them space.” James said.

Soon after, his mother had calmed down and was in his fathers arms.

”So,” Alex started. “The Hamilton family has been reunited, can we go home now?”

Suddenly a note appeared and James caught it.

”What does it say?” His father asked.

”It says

_Dear Hamiltons,_

_You may come back home together but first you must show your forms and other people whatnot_

_from a friend_ ” James looked up. “So, I guess we have to show our forms.” Alex said.

”I’ll go first.” Alex said. He then changed into his animatronic. He was a clown with red hair and had dual colour eyes, he also had a red vest coat matching with red. He also had a streak of his brown hair from before.

”I guess I’ll go next.” His mom said. She then changed into Ballora. She had a ballerina tutu and had blue hair tied into a bun and had her eyes closed. She also had a streak of black hair too.  
  


“I’ll go next.” His father said. He then changed into his animatronic. His form was a withered and decaying form of a SpringBonnie. He then turned back quickly. “I just don’t like to stay too long in my form.” He explained.

James grunted. “I guess I’ll go next. ENNARD!”   
Then Ennard came from a vent.

”Hiya James.” Ennard said.

”Can you come back in now?” He asked.

”Sure thing Eggs.” Ennard said as he went back into James stomach.

Alex looked like he was about to vomit.   
“Alright, can we go now.”

Soon they got transported back to their home.

”I’ll take that as a yes.” Alex said.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so short, I’m sorry


End file.
